2 Sides 2 Girls
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Christmas gift for ED-boi. Luigi and Daisy are a match made in Heaven, but what would happen if Mr. L fell for Rosalina? Short summary. Please R&R


All characters are owned by Nintendo

It was two weeks and three day until Christmas. Luigi had bought an engagement ring for Daisy. He wanted to propose on December eleventh, two weeks before Christmas. He had a plan on how he was going to do it, but he needed help. He went to Peach's castle and told Mario his Idea.

Mario chuckled and said "that has got to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard Weegie."

"Well, will you help me with it please?" Luigi asked.

"I don't think I can" Mario said "I would be laughing the whole time."

Luigi sighed and asked "is it really that corny?"

"Yes" Mario said.

Luigi sighed and walked to Peach's room.

"Maybe she will help me" he thought to himself.

He knocked on her door and said "Peach, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" Peach said "just a second."

She opened the door and asked "what's on your mind Luigi?"

"I'm planning on proposing to Daisy in a few days" Luigi said.

"Congratulations" Peach said happily.

"Thanks" Luigi said "I have a plan on how I want to do it, but I need help with it. I asked Mario, but he said it was so cheesy that he would laugh the whole time."

"What is your plan?" Peach asked.

Luigi explained it to her.

"Aww" Peach said "that's adorable. I would be happy to help."

Luigi smiled and he and Peach began planning. After what seemed like forever to Luigi, the day came. He invited Daisy over to his mansion for hot chocolate.

They talked and sipped hot chocolate for a while, then Luigi said "hey, do you want to take a walk? There's new fallen snow out there."

"Sure" Daisy said "let me get my coat."

Luigi began to lead her down an old waling path through the woods.

"It sure is beautiful out here this time of year" Daisy said "we never get snow in Sarasaland."

"It is beautiful" Luigi said "almost as beautiful as you."

Daisy giggled and kissed his cheek. Soon Luigi saw a bush marked with a pink ribbon and stopped.

Daisy stood next to him and asked "why did we stop?"

"Do you remember when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah" Daisy said.

Luigi looked at the bush and nodded slightly.

Music began to play and Luigi began to sing "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true."

He dropped to one knee, pulled out the ring box, opened it and said "all I want for Christmas is you."

Daisy cupped her hands over her mouth as a tear ran down her cheek.

She lowered her hands and said "yes Luigi, yes."

Luigi stood up, pulled her mitten off and slid the ring on her finger. She smiled and kissed him. Peach came out from behind the bush holding a radio.

"Congratulations, both of you" she said smiling "let's go back to my castle, we need to celebrate and maybe afterwards we can do some planning the Christmas party."

"Ok" Daisy said "we have to make sure there is mistletoe somewhere. Right Luigi?"

"Right" Luigi said.

"Did I tell you I invited Rosalina?" Peach asked.

"No" Luigi said "but it will be nice to see her again."

"Have you met Rosalina yet, Daisy?" Peach asked.

"I don't think so" Daisy said.

When they got back to the castle, a celebration feast was already prepared.

"I guess you knew this was coming before today, didn't you Peach?" Daisy asked.

"Yes" Peach said "Luigi asked me to help him a few days ago."

After dinner, they began to set up for the Christmas party. A few days later, Daisy was helping Luigi hang mistletoe when a blue haze began to appear.

"Guess who's here!" Luigi called.

Mario and Peach came into the room as Rosalina appeared.

"Hey Rosie" Peach said.

"Hello Peach" Rosalina replied.

Mario stepped forward and hugged her and said "how have you been, Rosie?"

"Good" Rosalina said.

Luigi climbed down the latter, took Daisy's hand and said "come on, I'll introduce you."

They walked over to Rosalina and Luigi said "hey Rosie, this is my fiancée Princess Daisy of Sarasaland."

"Congratulations on your engagement" Rosalina said "and it is very nice to meet you Princess."

"It's nice to meet you too Rosalina" Daisy said "and please just call me Daisy."

Rosalina smiled and said "in that case, call me Rosie."

Rosalina began helping with the decorations. Peach had picked out a huge tree. It was almost fourteen feet tall.

"Time to put the star on the tree" Peach said happily. She handed it to Mario and said "you do the honors."

"Will the tree be able to support this?" He asked "it's pretty heavy."

"The tree supported it last year" Peach said "remember?"

"Oh yeah" Mario said.

"I'll hold the latter for you bro" Luigi said.

He set the latter against the tree and held it as Mario climbed up. He was having a little trouble climbing the latter with the heavy star. He finally reached the top and held the star out towards the top of the tree.

"Almost got it" he said to himself.

Suddenly his foot slipped. He dropped the star and grabbed the latter. He saw the star falling toward Luigi, who was looking at Daisy instead of up.

"Heads up!" Mario yelled.

He was too late. The star hit Luigi on the head. He wobbled from side to side for a second then he shook his head and blinked his eyes.

"Are you ok?!" Daisy asked.

"Y…yeah, I'm ok" Luigi said "you know I've got a hard head."

Mario quickly came down the latter and said "I'm so sorry, bro."

"It's ok" Luigi said "I just feel a little dizzy. I think I'm just gonna go lay down for a little while."

"Ok Sweetie" Daisy said.

Luigi went into a guest room and laid down and dozed off. A little while later, his eyes slowly opened.

"Oh my head" he said.

He walked over to the mirror to check the bump on his head. His gray eyes widened and he said

"what am I wearing? Overalls and green? Where are my clothes? And my mask, I never go out without my mask."

He walked out and saw Rosalina putting candy canes on the tree.

"Wow" he thought to himself "what a beautiful woman."

He walked over to her and said "hello."

Rosalina turned around and said "Oh Luigi, the others went out to get more decorations. Are you feeling better?"

"Who is Luigi?" He asked "I am Mr. L, the great green thunder."

Rosalina gave him a confused look and said "I am new to the traditions of Christmas. Is this a Christmas game?"

"I don't play games" Mr. L said.

He looked up and noticed that Rosalina was standing under mistletoe.

"Are you familiar with the tradition of mistletoe?" Mr. L asked.

"It is something to do with kissing, correct?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes" he said "when two people stand under the mistletoe, they are supposed to kiss each other."

"Will Daisy be angry at us?" Rosalina asked.

"No" Mr. L said.

"Well I suppose if it is tradition it could not hurt" Rosalina said.

She leaned toward him. Mr. L put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. Rosalina expected the kiss to last for a few seconds, but Mr. L wasn't letting go. In fact he was trying to make the kiss more passionate. Rosalina wanted to pull back. She knew this was wrong since Luigi was engaged to Daisy, but part of her was enjoying it.

When they finally pulled back, Rosalina smiled and said "you are a very good kisser."

"Thank you" Mr. L said "you are not bad yourself."

"Thank you" Rosalina said "I enjoyed that Luig- I mean Mr. L. That was my first kiss."

"I would never have guessed" Mr. L said.

"May we do it again?" Rosalina asked.

"Anything for you, my sweet" Mr. L said.

They leaned in to kiss again. Their lips were almost touching when Mr. L's eyes closed and Luigi's blue eyes opened.

"Where am I?" He asked.

His eyes widened when he saw Rosalina leaning in to kiss him.

"Rosalina" he said "what's going on?"

Rosalina stood up straight and asked "what do you mean, Mr. L? We were about to kiss again."

Luigi's eyes widened as he said "I was Mr. L?!"

"Excuse me?" Rosalina asked.

Luigi sighed, walked over to the couch and said "come over here and sit down."

Rosalina walked over and sat next to him. Luigi told her about becoming Mr. L and fighting Mario.

"That is terrible" Rosalina said.

"I'm sorry if he did anything to you" Luigi said.

"He only kissed me" Rosalina said "and I must say, I enjoyed it."

Luigi gave her a half smile and said "well I'm glad, but please don't mention this to anyone, especially Mario and Daisy. I don't want Mario to worry and Daisy would probably get upset."

"It will be our secret" Rosalina said smiling.

"Thanks" Luigi said.

He and Rosalina began decorating again. Soon the others came back with the decorations.

"Hey Sweetie" Daisy said "are you feeling any better?"

"Much better" Luigi said smiling.

Daisy walked over to him, kissed him and said "good."

"I'm sorry again, bro" Mario said.

"It's ok" Luigi said "accidents happen."

That night, they all had dinner at Peach's castle. Rosalina kept staring at Luigi.

"Rosie" Peach said "what are you staring at?"

"What?" Rosalina asked.

"Why are you staring at Luigi?" Peach asked.

"Oh" Rosalina said "because…he has food in his moustache."

"I do?" Luigi asked.

He grabbed a napkin and wiped it on his moustache.

"Did I get it?" he asked.

"Yes" Rosalina said.

After diner, Luigi was getting ready to go home to his mansion. Daisy came out of her guest room with a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Peach asked.

"With Luigi" Daisy said smiling "I'm going to stay at his mansion with him."

"What?" Mario asked looking at Luigi.

Luigi smirked and said "don't worry."

"Ok" Peach said "goodnight."

Luigi and Daisy said goodnight and left. Mario looked at Peach.

"It will be ok" Peach said.

"Well, goodnight" Rosalina said.

She headed to her guest room, changed into her nightgown and got into bed. She couldn't fall asleep, she just laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

"I have never felt like this before" she thought to herself "I cannot stop thinking about Mr. L. Is it wrong to feel this way? I know that Luigi and Daisy love each other, but when Luigi becomes Mr. L he seems to love me. I am so confused. I want to speak to Mr. L again. Although I do not want to hurt Luigi, and it seems the star hitting him is what made him become Mr. L."

She looked at her wand on her nightstand and said "maybe I can speak to him without harming Luigi."

She got out of bed, got dressed, put her coat on and snuck out of the castle. She walked to Luigi's mansion and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She used her wand to unlock the door and quietly walked inside. She walked upstairs and began checking rooms, looking for Luigi's room. She opened a door and saw Daisy asleep inside.

"I must be quiet" she thought to herself "I do not want to wake her. She might be upset with me."

She quietly closed the door and kept looking. Finally she found Luigi's room. She walked in and closed the door. She waved her wand in a small circle above her head and pointed her wand at Luigi. His eyes opened, but they were gray.

"Mr. L?" Rosalina asked quietly.

"Yes, beautiful?" Mr. L replied.

"I just wanted to talk to you again" Rosalina said.

"I never got your name" Mr. L said.

"My name is Rosalina" she said.

"That is a beautiful name" he said "would you like to go out and see the town?"

"It is very late" Rosalina said.

"That's ok" Mr. L said "I'm sure there are a few stores and restaurants still open. We can find something to do."

"Well, alright" Rosalina said.

Mr. L walked to the closet and looked through it.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked "nothing in here but green shirts and overalls."

He sighed and put on a green shirt and overalls and said "we need to find a clothing store first."

"Alright" Rosalina said.

They began to leave.

"We must be quiet until we get outside" Rosalina whispered.

"Why?" Mr. L asked.

"We do not want to wake Daisy" Rosalina said.

"Very well" Mr. L said.

Once they were outside, they began strolling toward Toad Town. They went to a clothing store.

"I'll be right back" Mr. L said.

He walked into the store and came back out fifteen minutes later wearing a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, gray shoes and gloves, with a green bandana tied around his neck and a black mask over his eyes. He also had on a green hat with a backwards L in a black circle.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" he said "what do you think?"

"You look wonderful" Rosalina said smiling.

Mr. L smiled and put on a new black trench coat and they began walking down the sidewalk.

"May we go for a walk in the park?" Rosalina asked.

"Anything for you, my sweet" Mr. L said.

Rosalina smiled as they walked toward the park. After strolling down a path for a few minutes, they sat on a bench. Mr. L put his arm around her. Rosalina smiled and leaned against him.

"I really enjoy being with you" Mr. L said.

"I do as well" Rosalina said.

She looked at him and smiled and said "I have strong feelings for you."

"You mean love?" Mr. L asked.

"I believe so" Rosalina said.

Mr. L looked at her and said "why don't we kiss then?"

"I would enjoy that" Rosalina said.

They leaned towards each other and their lips met. They stayed locked in the kiss for several minutes.

When they finally pulled back, Rosalina looked into his eyes and said "I do love you, but I think we should call it a night."

"If you say so" he said.

They walked back to Luigi's mansion holding hands. Rosalina walked back to Luigi's room with him. She waved her wand again. His clothes became Luigi's pajamas and he floated into bed and his eyes turned blue as Rosalina left the room. She left the mansion and snuck back into Peach's castle. She went to her room and put her night gown on.

"Is this wrong?" She thought "I know Luigi is engaged to Daisy, but is Mr. L really Luigi? I should sleep on it. I will see him again tomorrow night and we shall talk about it then."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next morning, Daisy woke up at eight and walked toward Luigi's room. She opened the door and was surprised to find him still asleep.

"That's weird" she thought to herself "Luigi is always up early."

She brushed it off, thinking it had something to do with the star incident the day before and went down stairs to make breakfast. Luigi finally stumbled into the kitchen at eleven thirty.

"Are you ok?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know" Luigi said "I don't remember being up late last night, but I don't feel like I slept much."

"Maybe it has something to do with Mario dropping the star on your head" Daisy said.

"Maybe" Luigi said "I hope everything is back to normal tomorrow."

"Do you still feel up to going to dinner tonight?" Daisy asked.

"Of course" Luigi said smiling.

They spent the day decorating the mansion for Christmas. That evening, they showered and got ready to go out. Daisy was in the living room wearing jeans, boots, a yellow tee shirt and an orange sweater.

Luigi came downstairs in his usual clothes and said "ready?"

"Yup" Daisy said "let's go."

They put their coats on and began walking towards their favorite Italian restaurant.

"Hello" the toad greeter said "how are you two doing?"

Daisy held up her left hand and said "wonderful."

"Congratulations" the toad said "dinner is on the house tonight."

"Thank you" Luigi said "can we have our usual table?"

"Of course" the toad replied.

He led them to their table and handed them menus.

A waiter came over with a bottle of champagne and said "congratulations on your engagement, this is on me."

He popped the cork and poured two glasses for them, then he put the bottle in a bucket of ice by the table.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes" Luigi said "I'll have the lasagna."

"Good choice" the toad said "and for you?" He asked looking at Daisy.

"The chicken parmesan, please" she said.

"I will bring it out as soon as possible" he said.

After he left, Daisy looked at Luigi and asked "do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday" Luigi said.

"Well, yes" Daisy said "anything else?"

"Yes" Luigi said "it's the anniversary of our first date."

"Three years ago" Daisy said.

"At this very table" Luigi said smiling.

"You barely talked you were so nervous" Daisy said.

"Yeah" Luigi said "and you are even more beautiful now than you were then."

Daisy smiled and said "I love you."

"I love you too" Luigi said. After dinner, they decided to take a walk through the park.

They stopped by a bench and Daisy asked "remember this bench?"

"Our first kiss" Luigi said smiling.

Daisy smiled and asked "why don't we sit down and kiss again?"

"Ok" Luigi said smiling.

He sat down and Daisy sat in his lap and smiled. They closed their eyes, leaned toward each other and their lips met. They stayed locked in a passionate kiss for several minutes.

When they finally pulled back, Luigi looked into her eyes and said "I love you so much. You're easily the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I feel the same way" Daisy said.

She took his hat off and put it on her head, then she laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and sighed with content. Luigi smiled and put his arms around her. Soon Daisy was asleep in his arms. He stood up and picked her up bridal style and began carrying her back to his mansion. He carried her to her room, laid her on the bed, took her coat and boots off and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

He turned out the light and headed for his room. Daisy woke up late that night and noticed that she was still dressed. She got out of bed and took her jeans off, put on orange sweat pants and took her sweater off. She was about to go back to bed when she thought she heard the front door open. She opened her door slightly and looked out. And was surprised to see Rosalina walking up the stairs.

"What's she doing here?" Daisy thought.

She watched her walk into Luigi's room. Soon Rosalina walked out with Luigi, but he was wearing all black and his eyes were gray and he was wearing a mask and bandana around his neck.

"Mr. L?" She whispered.

Daisy stepped back inside her room as they walked by.

"We must not wake Daisy" Rosalina whispered as they walked by.

Daisy was about to open the door and stop her, but she decided to wait until morning, when Luigi would be normal again and so she could have pictures of the two of them together. She grabbed her cell phone and turned the camera on. She sat on her bed and waited for them to come back. She dozed off while she was waiting. She woke up to the door opening. She looked at the clock and saw it was four thirty in the morning. She opened her door slightly and saw Rosalina and Mr. L walking back to Luigi's room. She took several pictures as the walked by her room. She walked to her bed and laid down.

"I can't wait to see her face when I talk to her and show her the pictures" Daisy thought to herself.

The next morning, Rosalina was walking out of Peach's castle.

"Where are you headed?" Peach asked.

"I have some shopping I must do" Rosalina said.

"Want some company?" Peach asked.

"No thank you" Rosalina said "I am buying a surprise for someone."

"You mean a Christmas present?" Peach asked.

"Yes" Rosalina said.

"Ok" Peach said "have fun."

Soon after she left, Daisy knocked on the castle door.

Peach opened it and said "hey Daze, what's up?"

"Is Rosalina here?" Daisy asked "I need to talk to her."

"She went shopping a little while ago" Peach said "but you're welcome to wait here until she gets back."

"Thanks Peachy" Daisy said as she walked inside.

An hour or so later, Rosalina came back to the castle carrying several shopping bags. She went into her guest room with the shopping bags, then she closed and locked the door.

"I cannot wait to show Mr. L my new outfit for our date" she thought to herself.

She decided to try it on. She took off her blue dress and put on a long sleeve black shirt, a knee length black skirt and knee high black boots. She tied a light blue bandanna around her neck and picked up a black mask. A knock on her door made her jump.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Daisy" she said through the door "can we talk?"

"I am a little busy right now" Rosalina said "may we talk later?"

There was no reply. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a cracking noise as the door swung open.

Daisy walked into the room and said "it's better if we talk now."

"A…about what?" Rosalina asked.

"About you trying to date my fiancée" Daisy said.

"It is true I have been seeing Mr. L" Rosalina said "you are engaged to Luigi, not Mr. L. Although I can see why you made the mistake. They do look very similar."

"That's because Mr. L is Luigi! And you know it!" Daisy yelled "he was brainwashed into thinking he was Mr. L to fight Mario. Sometimes he still takes over Luigi's body. Especially when someone with magic powers forces him to change!"

"What are you saying?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm saying I saw you turn Luigi into Mr. L last night for a night on the town." Daisy said.

"I would never" Rosalina said.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" Daisy asked.

Rosalina looked nervous and said "because I…I was-"

"And explain this" Daisy said holding up her phone.

Rosalina's eyes widened when she saw the pictures of her and Mr. L.

"You can't keep Luigi up all night and you can't keep turning him into Mr. L" Daisy said "do you have any idea how much strain you are putting on his body and mind?"

"I apologize" Rosalina said "I am not trying to harm Luigi. I just enjoy spending time with Mr. L and he enjoys spending time with me."

Daisy looked at Rosalina and said "You can't date him. Luigi and I have been dating for three years, and now we're engaged. Also Mr. L isn't a person, he's just an evil alter ego."

"I understand that" Rosalina said "but I have strong feelings for Mr. L. I have never felt this way about anyone before, and I have a date with him tonight."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you don't" Daisy said.

"Unfortunately, you do not" Rosalina said "I am going to go on my date tonight, whether you like it or not."

Daisy crossed her arms and said "oh really?"

"Yes" Rosalina said "I do not wish to harm you, but I must see Mr. L again."

"No way" Daisy said.

"Please" Rosalina said "I will tell him that we can no longer see each other, but I must see him one more time."

Daisy looked her dead in the eye and said "fine, but no kissing."

"Just one final kiss, please" Rosalina said.

Daisy sighed and said "just one, and it better be a short one. If I find out you do more than that or if you ever do this again, I will tell Luigi everything about this. Got it?"

"Yes" Rosalina said "thank you."

Around midnight, Rosalina walked to Luigi's mansion wearing her new outfit and a black trench coat, just like the one Mr. L wore. She walked to Luigi's room and used her wand to cause him to become Mr. L and wake up. She handed him his clothes and left the room for him to change clothes.

He walked out and asked "ready to go, my sweet?"

"Yes" Rosalina said "what do you think of my outfit?"

She spun around and smiled.

"You look amazing" Mr. L said smiling.

They left the mansion and began walking down the sidewalk. Soon they reached the park and began to walk by a pond. Mr. L stopped and sat down on a log. Rosalina sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Mr. L put his arm around her.

Rosalina sighed and said "I'm afraid this will be our last night together."

"Why?" Mr. L asked "did I do something wrong?"

"No" Rosalina said "it is my friend Daisy."

"Don't worry" Mr. L said "I'm over her."

"What do you mean?" Rosalina asked.

"I did try to date her" Mr. L said "but she rejected me every time. She kept saying something about liking some guy named Luigi instead of me."

"I see" Rosalina said "but she asked me not to date you."

"You would rather listen to her than me?" Mr. L asked.

"No" Rosalina said "I cannot explain why, but we must not see each other anymore."

"But I love you" Mr. L said.

"I…I love you too" she said.

"Then why can't we be together?" Mr. L asked.

"I told you" Rosalina said "I cannot tell you why."

"I think I can make you tell me" Mr. L said.

Rosalina looked at him and said "what?"

He grabbed her bandanna and pulled her into a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Rosalina's eyes shot open in surprise and she attempted to pull away, but she slowly closed her eyes and put her arms around him. After several minutes, they finally pulled back.

"Now can you tell me?" Mr. L asked.

"I would like to" Rosalina said "but I cannot."

"Do I have to kiss you again?" Mr. L asked.

"I would like that" Rosalina said "but, we must be getting back to your mansion."

"This early?" he asked.

"Yes" Rosalina said "I think it would be best if we go our separate ways now. I will walk home with you, but then we must say goodbye."

Mr. L sighed and said "well, if that's what you want. Ok."

"Thank you" Rosalina said.

They held hands and slowly walked back to Luigi's mansion. Once they got to the mansion, they kissed goodbye and Mr. L headed up to his room. Rosalina waited a few minutes and followed. She used her wand to put him into bed and put him in his pajamas and turn him back to Luigi. She turned out the light and walked to Daisy's room. She knocked on the door and waited.

Daisy opened the door and said "well?"

"I told him we could no longer see each other" Rosalina said.

Daisy saw the look in her eye and said "come in here for a minute."

She walked over to the bed and motioned for Rosalina to come sit down. Rosalina slowly walked in and sat down.

Daisy sighed and said "I know you really like Mr. L, but like I said Mr. L isn't really a person, he is just a part of Luigi. There's a guy out there for you Rosie, you just have to find him."

"I do not know" Rosalina said "there are no other available men around here for me."

"There is one available man" Daisy said "but I don't know if you would like him."

"What is his name?" Rosalina asked.

"Waluigi" Daisy said "he's kinda like Mr. L, I mean he is pretty much the polar opposite of Luigi."

"I think I would like to meet him" Rosalina said.

"Ok" Daisy said "I can probably arrange a meeting."

"When?" Rosalina asked.

"Tomorrow evening" Daisy said.

"Can you arrange it for this evening?" Rosalina asked "it is only four in the morning."

"I know it's four in the morning" Daisy said "that's why I said tomorrow, you're probably as sleep deprived as Luigi is, and I need some rest too. Don't forget I was up all night too, waiting for you to get back."

"Very well" Rosalina said "goodnight Daisy."

"Night Rosie" Daisy said.

The next evening, Rosalina was sitting on a park bench A tall man in a purple shirt and hat with dark purple overalls approached her.

"Are you Rosalina?" He asked.

"Yes" she said "and you must be Waluigi."

"That's me" he said "what do you want to do?"

"Would you like to go eat dinner and talk?" Rosalina asked.

"Sure" Waluigi said.

Christmas eve finally came and everyone was at Peach's party. Mario and Peach walked over to Luigi and Daisy.

"Where is Rosalina?" Peach asked.

"I don't know" Daisy said "she said she would be here."

Suddenly the door opened and Rosalina walked in with Waluigi.

"I didn't see that coming" Luigi said.

"Neither did I" Mario said.

Rosalina walked over to them with Waluigi.

"Hey Rosie" Peach said "why are you with Waluigi?"

"Hello Peach" Rosalina said smiling "I am with him because we are dating."

Rosalina winked at Daisy. Daisy smiled and nodded slightly.

Waluigi walked over to Luigi and said "hey loser, who invited you?"

Rosalina cleared her throat loudly.

Waluigi looked at her, then he looked at Luigi and said "I mean merry Christmas Luigi."

Then he walked back over to Rosalina. Mario and Luigi just looked at each other and smiled. Luigi felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked and saw Daisy smiling at him.

"Look up" she said smiling.

Luigi looked up and saw that he was standing under mistletoe. He looked at Daisy and smiled. She leaned toward him, closed her eyes and kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luigi closed his eyes and put his arms around her. A toad near by took a picture of them.

"Are they gonna stay like that forever" Waluigi asked.

"I do not know" Rosalina said "but we are next."


End file.
